Feliz Navidad, Weasley
by MaryanaCarrasco
Summary: Disclaimer: Todos los personajes/lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esta historia pertenece al reto navideño del Drinnyfest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!


¡Navidad! ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¡Nadie entendía cuanto odiaba esa época del año! Era estúpido porque lo único que los demás esperaban de él eran regalos caros, túnicas nuevas, joyería excéntrica y todo ese tipo de babosadas que a él ya no le interesaban. Aparte siempre tenía que pasar esos días solos, su madre estaba de viaje con sus amistades o visitando a su esposo en Azkaban, siempre tenía un gran banquete para él solo, ya que no quería que la hipocresía regresara a su casa, nunca invitaba a alguien a comer.

Desde que su padre había terminado en Azkaban el miedo que les tenían se había esfumado un poco, pero seguía siendo un Malfoy, aún tenía dinero y, aunque fuera poco, algunos magos aún le temían. Todos excepto una comadreja, esa comadreja se había atrevido a hablarle su último día en Hogwarts, ella había ido a él y le había deseado el bien, ¡ELLA, UNA WEASLEY! Todo había sido malo ese día hasta que ella llego de la nada y lo saludo, le deseo un buen viaje y una buena vida, también le había dicho que esperaba saber de él y no por "El Profeta" si no por cartas, quería saber de su vida y quería ser su amiga; él no le negó nada, hasta le dijo que deberían salir algún día a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, claro si al cara rajada de Potter no le molestaba, ella le había dicho que Potter y ella no tenían nada, cuando Draco le pregunto la razón Ginny solo había dicho "Simplemente somos mejor siendo amigos que novios"

Ginny jamás había esperado un regalo caro de su parte, no porque ella no pudiese regresarlo si no porque a ella simplemente no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas, ella era mucho más humilde que él. Mientras él tenía pavorreales blancos en su jardín ella tenía que gnomos y tenía que sacarlos todos los meses. Su relación con Harry había terminado por el simple hecho de que se querían mucho, sí eso no se podía negar, pero el amor que se tenían no era como para mantener una relación de noviazgo, ambos habían decidido terminar con esa relación lo antes posible y terminar como buenos amigos, y eso les gustaba a ambos aun que había momentos donde Ron decía algo referente a su relación y el ambiente se volvía incómodo. Como había terminado siendo amiga del hurón, nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Simplemente deseaba que todo lo malo que pasó en Hogwarts quedara atrás.

¿Qué si su amistad funciono? Claro, vivían peleando y normalmente terminaban gritando pero siempre pasaba algo que hacía que se contentaran, alguna tontería que decía el otro, alguien se caía, a alguien se le caía el helado (esta última provocada por el otro). Los Weasley no aceptaban mucho esa amistad, creían que Draco hacia todo eso solamente por vengarse o hacerle un mal pero jamás había hecho algo así. Ron no lo aceptaba y Harry le decía que tenía que dejar de mantener esa amistad con Draco, Ginny por mostrarles que Draco era bueno lo invito a la fiesta de navidad en la madriguera. Draco no sabía si aceptar tal invitación sabía que la única persona que lo quería ahí era Ginny, que probablemente se sintiera muy incómodo con las personas que había tratado mal en la escuela, pero una parte de él le decía que fuera, que estaría solo esa navidad y que no perdería nada por ir.

La madriguera lucía espectacular ese día, a pesar de la temperatura que había afuera de la casa adentro estaba una temperatura agradable, el pino de navidad estaba en una esquina brillaba más que nunca ya que tenía unas velas flotadoras a su alrededor, había muérdago por todos lados (la verdad nadie sabía quién había hecho eso pero casa vez que alguien lo quitaba volvían a aparecer más y más), había un pequeño muñeco de un tal Santa Claus (alguien que los pequeños muggles le escribían cartas pidiéndole juguetes y él viajaba por todo el mundo en una sola noche para dárselos) de baterías que cada hora decía un "Feliz Navidad, Jo, jo, jo" era más que obvio que el señor Weasley lo había traído a su casa, a la señora Weasley le parecía encantador por eso había dejado que su esposo lo dejará en la mesa. Era la primera navidad que la familia Weasley la pasaba sin Fred así que todos sabían que no iba a ser lo mismo, iban a faltar sus bromas, no era que George no hiciera broma pero llegaba un momento donde decía "¡Já! ¿Qué otra Fred?" y era cuando la tensión llegaba, nadie sabía cómo hacer para que ese momento regresará a la normalidad, nadie podía evitar que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas los ojos casi siempre esos momentos terminaban con un "Lo siento, tengo que ir a mi habitación" de parte de George o de la Señora Weasley. Hubo un momento, en los primeros meses, donde la señora Weasley no podía y comenzaba a llorar, todos intentaban ser fuertes, por George y por ella pero había un momento donde simplemente no podían, el día en que su madre lloro así Ginny fue la única capaz de ir con ella y tranquilizarla, los demás no podían, incluso el señor Weasley, Ginny era la única que podía pensar que su hermano odiaría que ellos estuvieran así, que su madre llorara cada vez que viera la cara de George, que George no saliera de su habitación en todo el día. Lo odiaría y mucho.

En el momento en el que Ginny le dijo a su familia que había invitado a Draco, sus hermanos, Hermione y Harry habían comenzado a protestar diciendo que él era un maldito, que no merecía su amistad, que recordará todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione muchas veces, como la insultaba a todos los que no fueran, para los ojos del hurón, "digno de observarlo" , pero ella decía que eran amigos, que él había cambiado y que él ya se había disculpado por todo eso, pero ¿eso bastaba para sus amigos y su hermano? ¡No! Al parecer ellos creían conocer a Draco mejor que ella, pero ellos no habían pasado todo el tiempo que ella había pasado con él; Draco había tenido la confianza necesaria para decirle todo lo que paso en su casa cuando Voldemort había regresado y ella lo había escuchado y sabía lo que él había sentido, sus amigos, por otro lado, no lo hacían, ellos vivían en el rencor.

Cuando Draco llego a la Madriguera Ginny aún se estaba arreglando, la Sra. Weasley hizo que se sentará en la pequeña sala que tenían junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry. Ninguno hablo en los primeros cinco minutos, hasta que Hermione se desesperó del silencio y con voz chillona dijo:

- ¡Entonces, Malf… Draco! – Alzando su voz de manera exagerada, mientras le daba la espalda a Ron y miraba al rubio con seriedad, cruzó las piernas y puso su mano en las rodillas - ¿cambiaste? Así, de un momento para otro. Es sorprendente.

- No, Gran… Hermione, no fue de un momento para otro, si te informaras un poco más, si tan solo escucharas lo que Ginevra ha estado escuchado durante tanto tiempo, no creo que estuvieras diciendo eso, así que deja de ser tan rencorosa.

- ¿No podemos ser rencorosos después de todo lo que nos hiciste? – Dijo Ron exaltándose de más, sus orejas, de un momento a otro, estaban rojas como su cabello - ¡Le dijiste una y otra vez que era una… una impura, tu maldito desgraciado! ¿Crees que lo superaremos solo porque lograste engañar, Merlín sabrá cómo, a mi hermana?

- No engañe a tu hermana, le fui sincero, Weasley, y sí fui un estúpido, lo admito, pero ustedes no son perfectos; así que dejen de criticarme creyendo que me conocen cuando no lo hacen, deja de creer que tú hermana es una estúpida porque cayo en mi supuesto engaño.

- Alguien tan egoísta como tú, Malfoy, jamás cambiará. Así es la vida, jamás dejarás de pensar en ti. – dijo Harry después de estar unos segundos callado, no quería estar en una disputa con Malfoy, ya que Ginny no querría eso, pero no podía estar con él más de 5 minutos, Malfoy jamás cambiaría, es un Malfoy, jamás estaría con una Weasley, debía de ser algún plan que tenía, pero por otra parte Malfoy tenía razón, Ginny no era estúpida como para caer en algo que Malfoy estuviese tramando, aparte ella fue la que le ofreció su amistad a Malfoy no él a ella.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No estarán peleando, ¿cierto? – dijo la señora Weasley dejando una bandeja llena de galletas recién hechas en la mesa de centro, todos se quedaron callados. La señora Weasley, con una amable sonrisa en el rostro miro a Draco. – Come algo, querido, mientras esperas a Ginny, ya no ha de tardar, normalmente se arregla rápido, no sé qué le pase ho…

- ¡Mamá, no le digas querido a ese! – dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su madre, quien de inmediato lo miro enojada y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ronald! Es un invitado de tu hermana, compórtate, no me interesa que tan poco te agrade. No te eduqué de esa manera. – Draco miro a la señora Weasley con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomo una galleta dándole una mordida casi de inmediato.

- No se preocupe, señora, la esperare todo lo que tarde. – dijo después de tragarse la galleta.

Después de que Draco dijo eso, Ginny comenzó a bajar las escaleras dando pequeños brincos.

- Mamá, ¿aún no llega Draco? – dijo antes de entrar a la sala y ver al rubio tomando otra galleta de la señora Weasley. – Oh, ya llegaste. – dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, te ves… linda – Draco carraspeo la garganta y dejo el pedazo de galleta en la mesa. Ginny tenía puesto un vestido color verde que le quedaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, tenía recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo, y tenía unas zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido.

- Tú también, con tu traje y tu cabello… ¿lo peinaste? – Draco asintió y después se levantó del sillón y se paró frente Ginny. – Espero que mi hermano no haya sido un total idiota contigo, como normalmente es.

- No te preocupes, linda, todo normal. – dijo entre risas y después miro a Ronald que estaba aún más enojado que antes, la señora Weasley se fue caminando a la cocina sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a las palabras del rubio, después Hermione se levantó de un salto y miro a los demás.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a tu mamá en la cocina, Ronald.

- Ni de chiste, Hermione, no dejaré a mi hermanita con este estúpido engreído. – dijo señalando a Draco con desprecio.

- Tu hermana ya no es pequeña, y sabe cuidarse muy bien. No creo que nos necesite aquí, aparte, tu mamá se enojará si no le ayudamos en algo.

Refunfuñando, Ron se levantó del sofá y miro con odio a Draco y después siguió a Hermione a la cocina, detrás de Ron iba Harry, que no sabía como reaccionar, su mente estaba algo saturada. Draco Malfoy había llamado linda a Ginny… Él, un Malfoy, a una traidora de sangre, ¿y si lo había juzgado mal? ¿Y si sí había cambiado? Quería sacar esas preguntas de su mente, pero no podía, siguió a Ron algo confuso y dejo solos a los dos.

- ¿Qué tan groseros fueron? – dijo Ginny cuando se aseguró de que nadie los estaba escuchando.

- No tanto, solo tu hermano, que cree que te uso para algún plan malvado – dijo el rubio entre risas, después volvió a estar serio y miro a Ginny a los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo? - dijo Ginny sonriendo, Draco negó con la cabeza y miro al techo, entonces algo impulsivo paso, fue rápido, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, mucho menos él pero lo hizo. La beso, no le importo que Ron llegará en ese momento y lo matará a la manera Muggle, o que lo hiciera sufrir hasta terminar con problemas mentales, simplemente no le importo; se había negado eso durante mucho tiempo, se había negado que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, y probablemente fuera estúpido que la besará debajo del muérdago y si Ginny se alejara de él algo enojada podía decir que vio el muérdago y lo hizo, que no quería ofenderla. Pero no paso eso, Ginny le regreso el beso, algo que había sorprendido en muchas maneras a Draco. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, no sabían si habían pasado segundos o minutos no les importaba. Ginny no podía pensar con claridad, su mente estaba nublada, había demasiadas cosas revueltas en su mente que hicieron que se sintiera mareada así que para no caer tomo a Draco por el cuello haciendo que el rubio se acercara más a ella, entonces la tomo por la cintura.

Fue cuando Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡ESTABA BESANDO A DRACO MALFOY! ¡POR MERLÍN! ¿Por qué no se alejaba y le decía algo? ¿Por qué no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo? Era porque ella había esperado ese momento desde hace muchos meses, al igual que Draco lo había negado diciendo que era amistad, una bella amistad que perduraría por siempre, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que lo quería de una manera diferente a la que quería a sus amigos.

¡UNA WEASLEY CON UN MALFOY! ¿Quién lo diría? Nadie creería eso.

- ¡¿Qué HACES BESANDO A MI HERMANA, MALDITO BASTARDO?! – grito Ron tomando un color rojo parecido al de su cabello, sacando su varita del bolsillo. Draco sonrió y murmuro un "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" que solo Ginny fue capaz de escuchar, y ella asintió.


End file.
